


Secret's Out

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is getting tired of hiding them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short Boyd/Isaac fic based on an anon prompt! Hope you guys enjoy

Isaac looks across the school hallway and meets Boyd’s gaze. It’s the tiniest motion of his eye…some would mistake it for a twitch but Isaac knows better: it’s a wink. He gives a small smile back and wishes he could walk up to him and grab his hand. Wishes he could lean down just that half inch that he’s always lording over Boyd and peck him on the cheek.

And every time he’s reminded that he can’t (this morning in the parking lot when he reached for the other wolf’s hand only to have him pull away. The other afternoon when he leaned in to kiss him only for Boyd to step back with a quirk of an eyebrow reminding him that they were in public) Isaac wants to kick himself because this was _his_ damn idea. He’d been the one to declare that he didn’t want to announce anything to the world. That he liked that only they knew. And now for the life of him he can’t remember exactly why he wanted that.

It had been exciting at first. Ducking in abandoned classrooms for a quick make out session. Or hooking up under the bleachers. It wasn’t so exciting anymore.

He frowns a little when Boyd laughs. And it’s not the _fact_ that Boyd laughs (his boyfriend has a beautiful laugh. It’s deep and infectious and when he’s really, really amused he opens his mouth so wide that Isaac can almost count every one of his pearly, white teeth). No it’s _who_ he’s laughing at…who he’s laughing with: Stiles.

Boyd doesn’t like Stiles. Isaac doesn’t like Stiles. It’s one of the many things they have in common: Stilinski’s general annoyingness. Why is Boyd messing with that?

“Isaac? Earth to Isaac.” Kira brings him out of thoughts by waving her hands in front of his face, “Why are you frown—oh…are you still on that? Stiles ate the jalapeño/olive half of the pizza. It was two nights ago…can we get over it now? Wasn’t chasing him around Derek’s loft and putting him in a headlock for five minutes payback enough?”

Isaac gloms onto the lie she hands him and runs with it. Actually, come to think of it, he is still a little mad about that “It’s my favorite, Kira. Everyone knows that. Scott orders it _especially_ for that reason.”

The kitsune rolls her eyes and pulls him into class.

                                    ***

Isaac launches himself lips first at his boyfriend as soon as the other boy steps into the janitorial closet. Boyd chuckles into his mouth and presses broad palms to the small of his back and brings them closer.

“Shouldn’t you be in Chemistry right now?” Boyd asks once they’ve pulled away.

“Somehow balancing equations don’t sound as fun as your abs.” he says and furthers his point by snaking a hand under the hem of Boyd’s shirt and running it across the expanse of his lower stomach. Boyd breathes hot against his neck before sucking on a pulse point.

Three succinct vibrations interrupt them.

“Don’t.” Isaac mutters into his boyfriend’s collarbones.

“It’s probably just Stiles.”

Isaac pulls back abruptly, “And he’s texting you…why?”

“Because he’s my lab partner and we were working before I got called away.” Boyd tells him calmly.

“Oh forgive me. Please…go back to working.”

Boyd actually smiles at him, “Why are you jealous?” he asks calmly.

“I’m not.”

Boyd levels him with one of his looks. The one he hates. The patient one. The one where he’s going to wait you wait until you cave. Isaac _hates_ that look.

He caves, “Fine.”

“I don’t like Stiles.” Boyd finally says.

“I know.”

“So then what’s this about?”

The blonde sighs, “It’s about…today you winked at me and all I wanted to do was walk over and kiss your dumb lips, alright?”

Boyd gives a small shrug of his shoulders, “You should have.”

“We said this thing would be just between us, remember?”

“You said, I agreed, remember?” Boyd counters.

Isaac kind of falters after that. He walks closer to Boyd and crowds him as best he can, “If you were ok with the world knowing, why didn’t you say so?”

Boyd tilts his head, “Why didn’t you?”

Isaac thunks his forehead against Boyd’s and groans. _He’s an idiot_ , “I hate you.”

“Do you though?” Boyd smirks and presses their lips together in a chaste kiss that turns desperate and hungry in no time flat.

When they finally emerge from the closet it’s 0.2 seconds before the class bell rings and the halls flood with students and there they are: clothes mussed, lips red and swollen, and hickeys in various stages of healing.

Secret’s out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
